


Angel In My Attic Alternate Ending

by nofrankinway



Series: Different endings [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brain Damage, Hospitals, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Memory Loss, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofrankinway/pseuds/nofrankinway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im sorry im sorry im soooo sooo sorry. I'm an awful person, I know. I havent update this in over a month and im reallly really sorry. I hope you enjoy this, theres going to be one more part to this the it over. Thank you for reading, love you all <3</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

*Frank's P.O.V.*

I woke up to white everywhere and annoying beeping behind me. I hadn't succeeded, which really sucked, but part of me was still happy to be breathing. When I tried it my thoughts were so clouded by emotion I wasn't thinking. 

"Oh so you're finally awake. Good good, I'm Ray, I'm your nurse. How are you feeling?" Said Ray who had really awesome hair. 

"Hungry, tired, stiff. When can I walk around?" I said, that hair doe. It bobbed around as he checked my chart. 

"So we shall get you some food, then you will rest, and then tomorrow you can explore. Sound like a deal?"

"Ya I can do that. Hey Ray on a scale of 1 to 10 how's the food here?" 

"Well lets see so, it's hospital food so -100 out of 10. So eat up!" With that he set down disgusting looking food. 

"I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat what ever that" I ensured to the lump of meat in the middle of the plate "is."

"Eat around it sunshine. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Frank." With that he left and I was left to poke the blob of animal meat in front of me. Eventually I just eat the stupid Jello and fell asleep. 

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. Or should I say fruit basket because you're vegetarian." Ray said smirking at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to me since I'm sick and all?" I said not open in my eyes.

"Dude, I should be nice, but I don't want to. Now eat so you can go stretch your legs."  
"I won't eat unless there is coffee." I said crossing my arms and refusing to open my eyes.

"Frank I'll get you the stupid coffee if you promise to eat the potatoes and the fruit that I have put before you. Can you do that?" Ray said annoyed with me.

I opened one eye and said "fine, but then I get to walk around." Ray nodded and left. I ate the fruit, which wasn't that bad. The potatoes though were a whole different story. They were greasy and just yucky, I felt like I was going to puke. Ray delivered the coffee soon after the thought of puking arose. The coffee was not much better than the food, but eh its still coffee. I left soon after finishing it to start my exploration. Overall it wasn’t very interesting. You saw sad people, you saw sad people acting happy, you saw happy people, you saw everything.   
I saw a room at the end of the hall that was open. Most rooms I had saw were closed, so this peaked my curiosity. I wandered in to a guy maybe a few years older than me, lying in the bed with all these tubes coming out of him. I walked over and read his charts finding out his name was Gerard Way. He had been here for a little over six months after trying to commit suicide. I walked over to look at his face, he had long black hair, an upturned nose and the softest features. He reminded me of Gee. Then it hit me, hard. Gee, Gerard, they were the same person. I had found him, my Gee, the one that had saved me so long ago and also the day before yesterday. I had found the angel in my attic, and he was real. 

Tears started to fall down my face, I could finally touch him and we could actually be friends. I reached out, tentatively, and rubbed my hand gently against his soft cheek. He was so pale, and beautiful. This was the happiest moment of my life, I finally had him. I then kissed him ever so softly on his forehead, just reveling in the moment of finally being able to. When I pulled back to study his face, his eyes had begin to flutter. I grabbed his hand and felt it tighten around mine. When his eyes opened they were more brilliant than when I had last saw them, they were real. Suddenly I was being pulled away from him by strong arms. I screamed and lashed out but the arms held me tight and dragged me back to my room. The last I saw of Gerard before his door was shut, was nurses and doctors surrounding him. 

“What the fuck were you doing in there? You're not supposed to be in someone elses room!” Ray yelled at me.

“I know him, I know Gerard, he’s my friend. Is he okay now? Can I see him again? please!?” I said frantically, while pacing back and forth.

“I see, you know him. Well maybe once he’s a little more awake then you can see him. I mean he’s just woken up from a comatose state that the doctors thought he’d never wake up from. You woke him up Frank, interesting.” Ray said thinking.

“I woke him up? They thought he wouldn’t wake up? Can find out when I can see him?!” 

“I mean he’s been out for over six months, and his whole family's been here and he just stayed in the same state. He only had a month, I think before they pulled plug because of all the possible brain damage he could of caused. Also there wasn’t much brain activity, his parents were really just hoping. Anyway ya I can go see, but Frank try to rest, please.” With that Ray was gone and all I could do was wait and thats what I did. I couldn’t rest though so I paced or flipped through the channels. Most of the time I spent thinking about Gee. He had woken up for me. It couldn’t be real, but I never wanted this fairy tale to end if I was only imagining it. After a few hours of rotting in my room Ray came in with this kid that was tall and lanky. He was wearing glasses and and a stony face on. 

“Hey Frank this is Mikey, Gerard’s brother.” Ray said. I waved at them, but mostly disregarded them.   
“So you woke my brother up then. Thanks.” the guy with the glasses, or Mikey said.

“That’s what they tell me.” I said studying the two of them.

“Frank would you like to see him? Mikey said it would be okay.” I immediately stood up and was practically bouncing on my heels at the thought of seeing him. “I’ll take that as a yes” Ray said. He then led the way to Gerard’s room. I was so nervous about seeing him, hearing him, maybe even holding his hand again. When we walked in the room there was significantly less things sticking out of him. He looked at me and seemed really confused.

“Who who are you? Do I know you?” He asked me. I felt my heart break, and all the hope I had just found to live, shatter. My face fell and I could feel the tears starting in my eyes. 

“I’m I’m Frank, Frank Iero, uh ya we were friends.” I said without looking at him. 

“Hey Frank, don’t worry the doctors said I might forget things, even people. I bet I will remember you. Please don’t cry. Hey look at me.” I looked up at him seeing concern in his eyes. “I heard you were the one that I woke up for. That makes you instantly my favorite person right now.” 

“Hey what about me the brother that visited your stupid ass everyday” Mikey complained.

“Eh you’re okay I guess, my third favorite person.” Gerard said teasingly. 

“Oh ya third favorite person, who beat me? I want to know.” Mikey said smirking.

“I’d have to say Ray, cuz of his awesome fro. Mikes, if your hair was like that you’d be tied with Frank.” Gerard said.

“I have to agree his fro is his best feature.” Mikey said earning him a punch in the shoulder from Ray. 

“Hey you’re a nurse you’re supposed to be nice!” Mikey protested, while everyone laughed at him.

“I had to deal with your ass every day for over six months, I can do as I please. Plus, you’re not even my patient.” 

“You make a good point Ray, Thanks for taking such good care of Gee.” Mikey said smiling very kindly at Ray. They would be cute together… Mikey checked his phone then said “Oh shit I got to go, sorry I couldn’t stay longer Gee, but I can’t be late for work again. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye!” Mikey then ran out of the room, almost knocking a nurse down in the hallway. 

“Speaking of work I have to do that so I have to leave now. I’ll come back in a little to check on you Gerard. Frank you can stay if you want.” I nodded. “Okay see you guys in a bit.” I looked over to Gerard after watching the door shut, and saw him already staring at me. 

“So what are you in for?” He said smiling. 

“Well kinda the same thing you were here for.” He frowned at me. He then examined me, his eyes falling on my arms.

“Oh Frank, were going to get through all of this shit together. Okay?”

“Okay”


	2. Part 2

*Gerard’s P.O.V.*

“Oh Frank, were going to get through all of this shit together. Okay?”

“Okay” I smiled at him. I was going to help him, I knew I had to. I wish I remembered him, who he was to me, who I was to him. He was familiar to me, but I just didn’t remember anything about him. He sat next to me and we talked for a long time, about comics and music and anything else that popped into our heads. Eventually Frank had to leave and the minute he had left I felt so empty, like part of me was missing.

He came back everyday to see me, even though he had been released from the hospital the day after I woke up. We spent a lot of time together, but none of my memories had come back. He’d look at me everyday disappointed that I couldn’t remember. I knew it killed him to visit someone who didn’t even remember you. I tried so hard to remember, but nothing came back. I was going to be released in a few day, but I was kind of scared I wouldn’t see Frank again.

“Hey Frank, so I’m going to be released in two days.” I said when we were playing stupid hospital video games. “oh” was all he muttered. Oh? why just oh?

“Whats the matter Frank isn’t that good?” I said, really confused to why he would worry.

“It’s great Gee, really.” I paused the game and looked at him. Finally he looked over at me and our eyes met.

“No Frank, something is bothering you and I want to know what is. Please Frank just tell me,” I pleaded. He studied me then looked away. He exhaled a breath and looked around the room.

“See the thing is Gee, I’m afraid you’ll stop wanting to see me and spend time with me, because you can’t remember me. I’m afraid I’ll lose you, and I know I’m stupid, but I do want to lose you again.” He said never looking in my eyes.

“Frank thats stupid, you never lost me.” He looked up at me crying then his face got red and his brow furrowed.

“Gerard I already lost you, you’ll never remember me, and if you do you’ll remember what you said to me. You said you didn’t like me. So I have lost you before, and you know what? I think I’m done waiting Gerard. I think I’m done waiting for you to remember me, because I don’t want to come back and you remember me and not like me back the way I like you. I can’t handle that so I won’t. I tell you this, I loved you, still love you, but I can’t wait any longer for you to break my heart again. Good bye Gee.” With that the angry crying Frank ran out the door without looking back.

I felt horrible. I felt like shit. Did I like Frank? Why’d I say I didn’t like him? He loved me? Fuck I always messed everything up without even meaning to. Its my gift! Or should I say my curse. Thats one of the causes of why I’d unsuccessfully tried to off myself. So many others, I wish it would all go away. If I had a bottle of liquor I could wash it all away, just like old times. Maybe take a few of those pills again, feel everything go numb. I missed all of that. So what if I was slowly killing myself? It was a beautiful feeling, to feel nothing, but the warmth that slows everything down, and the alcohol that makes everything fuzzy, and funny.

I can’t think like this, I have to get better for Mikey. I’ve put him through so much shit, I have to be strong and not do anything stupid. I need to apologise to Frank too. For whatever I did before, and for not remembering him now. I had to make things right with everyone.

I decided to take a shower. Showers had always helped me think, might be because they helped me sober up, but moving on a shower would also be relaxing. I shuffled into the little bathroom slowly, as I still wasn’t use to using my feet and legs, and well walking. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up before sliding out of my batman pajamas that my mum had sent for me. I slowly climbed in and stood under the hot water. Slowly I began to wash my hair and the rest of me.

Taking the shower, actually accomplished nothing of what I thought it would. I didn’t know what to do about Frank except to apologise profusely. Slowly i made my way out of the shower, but then I lost my balance and everything went black.

** A FEW HOURS LATER  **

Everything was black. Was I in Franks attic again? Usually it isn’t this dark, or quiet. What the hell.

“Gerard, hey! Gerard wake up, you need to open your eyes. I know you can hear me. Please Gerard open your eyes” I heard someone say. So not in Franks attic. Slowly I opened my eyes, but everything was so bright it hurt. My head hurt too, _a lot_. I finally opened my eyes to see a hospital room.

“Hey good you're awake! So next time you take a shower someones going to need to monitor you as you fell and very nearly gave yourself a concussion.” Ray said smiling.

“Wheres Frank?” I said immediately.

“I dunno. Stormed out of here yesterday muttering to himself about how you don’t remember him.” Ray said while reading his chart.

“Call him Ray, tell him we need to talk. I really need to see him. Please Ray? Please make sure he comes!”

“Alright alright, chill, I’ll call him and make sure he comes.”

It seemed like centuries before Frank came and when he did arrive I was right there to greet him. The minute he walked in the room I wrapped myself around him and slammed my lips against his. At first he didn’t respond to the kissing, but then he started moving his lips with mine. Finally we pulled apart and I looked to see him crying.

“Aw Frankie baby, don’t cry, please. I want you to know that I love you and I always did.” He looked at me in confusion. “I remember Frankie, I remember it all. I remember telling you I didn’t like you, and it killed me love. Why? Because I loved you so much, but I was only what I thought was a ghost. I’m the one who called 911 when I saw you lying on the ground, barely alive. I just couldn’t lose you. I remember it all, and I’m so sorry that I told I didn’t like you. I love you Frank Iero. And now that I’m alive there is no getting rid of me.” I could barely contain my tears as I said this. Frank couldn’t stop crying through my whole confession, and when I was done I pulled him into my arms and he cried on my chest, arms wrapped around me.

We stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Not saying a word just enjoying each others company, and finally being able to touch each other. Frank stayed the night with me, wrapped up in my arms on the small hospital bed. I was the best nights rest I had ever gotten in my arms and it was all because of Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry im sorry im soooo sooo sorry. I'm an awful person, I know. I havent update this in over a month and im reallly really sorry. I hope you enjoy this, theres going to be one more part to this the it over. Thank you for reading, love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending it is, but the way there might not be? Idk yet, but what do you think? this is probably just going to be three parts, The beginning, middle,and happy sappy lovey dovey end. You guys deserve it, plus I don't want your hearts breaking anymore <3\. thanks for reading!


End file.
